1. Field of the Invention
An anchor platform assembly for anchoring roof accessory structures to roofs and other raised, flat and pitched structures, terraces, balconies and the like, e.g., railings and solar panels, while providing both strength and watertight performance.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various methods for mounting and waterproofing roof equipment, accessory structures or the like, which are attached to sloped or flat roofs, building terraces, roof decks, etc. are well known. In the roofing industry, there are many problems with water infiltration at equipment attachment points, particularly when flashing is not incorporated and/or sealants are solely relied on. A variety of sheathing methods and combinations thereof are used as a water and moisture barrier on such structures such as asphalt roof tiles, poured or sheeted plastic or rubber membranes and the like. Currently, more and more roof heavy roof structures are being mounted on roofs such as, e.g., solar panels, satellite dishes, HVAC equipment, and especially for roof decks, balconies, terraces and the like, glass walls and/or railings are being mounted to avoid viewing obstructions such as would normally be the case with a wooden, cable or metal fence. These generally heavy structures must also be anchored to the roof structures, but because of the loads they generate and the manner in which they are mounted, typically with anchors bolted through the roof, they create a “conduit” for water to penetrate through the roof, notwithstanding the fact that the adhesive and glue are often used to seal the conduit in an attempt to prevent such water penetration. In fact, over time, these heavy structures as a result of normal repetitive roof movement or shifting caused by, e.g., settling, temperature changes, and/or high winds, cause cracks in the adhesive or glues employed and cause eventual roof leaks. As a result, it is difficult for many of the installers to provide guarantees or obtain insurance against water or moisture damage caused by such conventional anchoring systems.
The present invention seeks to overcome this problem by providing a novel anchoring system which avoids such problems in an advantageous and effective manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel anchor platform assembly for anchoring equipment and/or roof accessory structures to roofs and the like which can accommodate heavy loads and provide waterproof protection at the equipment attachment points.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a novel anchor platform assembly which is relatively simple in design and construction, easy to install and is relatively inexpensive to make.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a novel anchor platform assembly which can be used for a variety of roof or raised structures, including both flat roofs and pitched roofs, as well as roof decks, outdoor balconies, terraces and the like.
It is a more particular object of the invention to provide such a novel anchor platform assembly which is more reliable than prior art systems in providing a waterproof connection at the equipment attachment points.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide such a novel anchor platform which is universally adaptable for anchoring and mounting a multitude and wide variety of roof accessory structures including, interalia, solar panels, satellite dishes, safety rails, glass railings, HVAC heating and air conditioning equipment, decorative sculptures, holiday ornaments, and the like, etc., while at the same time providing a watertight connection.